The Fragile Truth
by ninay
Summary: This chapter is about haibara's feeling in a cold night, in winter.One-shot.plz r&r...


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

**Chapter 1: Memories of the past**

24 Oct 2004 00:45 (initiated)

By Ninay

Well... here comes the first chapter. This is my first fic, I know it's not so good but anyways plz read and review. If I have mistaken something, forgive me.

'...' - character's thoughts

------------------------

In the cold and darkest night while everyone should be sleeping, a figure of a little girl was sitting on her bed

'I hate winter... onee-chan'

A picture of a woman who had always been there for her, comforting her and brightening up her dim life, was shown clearly in her mind. She was the only reason why the little girl had endured The Black Organization and the only reason that kept her living, but now she was unsure.

'...I miss you... so much... '

Only a single tear was rolling down her cheek though she was trembling hard. But a single tear was enough to reveal how painful it was for someone that had been trained to be emotionless.

::FLASHBACK::

"Onee-chan... why must there be winter?" asked the reddish haired girl innocently. "It's cold and it's making me freeze!!"

"because it's the time we get to rest and even though our body freezes, our hearts should never be cold, Shiho-chan" answered Akemi in an anxious tone, knowing this will be the last day for them to be together before the terrifying nightmare will start.

"Onee-chan?... why can't we live together? I don't wanna live with someone else; I want to stay with you..."

"Me too..."

Akemi held her sister tightly as though she was afraid that Shiho would disappear.

'If only I could... it would have been...'

Silence took place upon them; neither moved nor said anything both knew that fate had played with their lives. As most people say; everyone has his own destiny and no one can change it. Hearing the footsteps creeping towards them

'The time had finally come...' signed Akemi

_BANG!!? _

The door slammed over, three men dressed completely in black entered the room

"Get the girl!!" one of them simply ordered in his cold blooded voice

The other two obeyed him and quickly took Shiho away from Akemi's embrace without a single word. Though Shiho had tried to struggle, it was useless.

"NO...!! Please don't take her away, Gin... she's... she's too young"

"You know that's impossible, Akemi-chan"

Even though the words looked gentle but Akemi could sense the hint of sarcasm and disgust in his voice.

"...please give us more time... I... I promise I'll work for you too..."

"It's not your decision. Everything has been assigned and nothing can be changed. If you're mad, the only ones that you can blame are your parents."

"They shouldn't have countered us otherwise they would have lived a little longer."

"...It... it was you who..." Akemi couldn't bear it anymore, she finally burst into tears "who... killed them, you cold-blooded murderer!!?"

'What???... I... I have to live with someone who... killed my parents!!?' Shiho was startle to have known the truth, Akemi kept telling it was an accident; this was too much for a little girl her age.

"Oh! What a pleasure! You should have seen their face when they knew they had to die..."

"...st...stop!... STOP!!..."Akemi cried. She didn't want to hear anymore of these things, it's becoming unbearable.

"Come on, let's go..."ordered Gin, smirking

Vodka dragged Shiho along followed by the other agent.

"No!!... let go of me. I don't wanna go with you!..." shouted Shiho, struggling to get away of those repulsive hands but her effort had failed.

"Please..." Akemi begged, she didn't have the strength to resist them anymore "...please..." that was all she could say...

Unsuccessfully, no one turned back.

"...please... Shiho-chan... no... don't go..." tears overflowing down her cheeks, knowing it was worthless "...remember, Shiho... never lose your heart..."

"NEVER LOSE YOUR HEART!!"

::FLASHBACK::

'...I will never lose my heart,onee-chan...'

'never'

"Don't worry, onee-chan... I'm not one of them"

------------------------

A/N: the end of chapter 1... How do you guys think?... Plz let me know...and thanx to Alice that helped me with my gramma

THANX ...


End file.
